RANDOM
by foxdvd
Summary: Song-based challenge: ten little glimpses into the lives of our favorite CSI team.
1. INTRO

A/N: Okay, right off the bat I'll start by saying that the idea isn't mine

**A/N: ** Okay, right off the bat I'll start by saying that the idea isn't mine. I loved Madison Bellows' "Shuffle" and she sorta "dared" me to try it out myself. The idea for the challenge can be found in LJ, and it's quite simple: allow your music player to play ten songs at random and write a one-shot based on each song that comes up. There's a catch, though. You have to start writing as soon as the song starts and wrap it up as soon as it finishes.

The songs used for this… uh… experiment are the following:

Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" from the album "Escape" (originally released in 1981)

Emmanuel's "Todo se derrumbó dentro de mi" from the album "Intimamente" (originally released in 1984)

Brand New Heavies' "Jump n' Move" from the OST "Happy Feet" (originally released in 2006)

John Mayer's "Waiting on the World to Change" from the album "Continum" (originally released in 2006)

Reyli's "No era necesario" from the album "En la Luna" (originally released in 2004)

Lisa Loeb's "I Do" from the album "Firecracker" (originally released in 1997)

RBD's "Inalcanzable" from the album "Empezar desde cero" (originally released in 2007)

Daniel Powter's "Bad Day" from the album "Daniel Powter" (originally released in 2006)

Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" from the black album (originally released in 1991)

Alejandra Guzman's "Toda la Mitad" from the album "Cambio de Piel" (originally released in 1996)

Hope you enjoy this!


	2. BELIEVING

She couldn't believe she had done it

She couldn't believe she had done it. She'd left her beloved Montana behind, and was now living in New York City. Good-bye country girl, hello city girl. She just wished she felt as confident as she pretended to be.

He'd always been a city punk. Had made his way from the streets on the wrong side of the track and was now working on the right side of the law, a first for him and his whole family, it seemed, and they didn't seem all that happy to stop reminding him.

She'd only dated clean, wholesome boys. He had had a thing for slightly sleazy girls. When they met, it hadn't been love at first sight. Quite the opposite; he wanted to hate her for what she represented and she wanted to spite him just because she found him obnoxious and irritating.

But fate had a way of working its magic and sticking its nose in their business and soon it was love. Not at first sight, mind you, but rather at first argument. It didn't really matter who had won it back them, cause in the end they had both won, the small town girl and the city boy. 


	3. CRUMBLING

He thought he'd never loved again

He thought he'd never loved again. And yet, here he was, falling for a woman he'd never expect to fall for.

He thought that know he'd fallen in love again, he'd be happy forever after. And yet, here he was mourning what could have been

He was tired of being stoic, tired of living by the set of rigid rules that had been imposed to him since his early youth. He wasn't a young man anymore, not by a long shot, and he'd seen so many things in life simply pass him by, never to return again. At least, he'd thought back then, he had a woman who adored him by his side, and that made up for all the rest.

But now, with her gone, he wasn't so sure about where his life was headed. His dreams had been shot and burned down, and tears that had been gone for so long now seemed to have come back with a vengeance. He wondered what had gone wrong, if the feeling had been right. 

Waking up to this harsh reality had been hurtful, and he felt everything inside him die, crumbling. 


	4. MOVING

He hated runners

He hated runners.

Was it really that difficult to understand the concept of "Stop"? Or "Freeze"? Why was it that even people who were innocent bolted as soon as he identified himself?

Right now, he was getting tired. The suspect was a fucking rabbit, jumping and running and skipping and moving non stop and Flack wasn't that much into the whole martial arts moves to disconcert the enemy. What had happened with good ole running in a straight line? Why, in the name of God, did he have to be jumping on top of crates and from one rooftop to another to a fire stair…?

The sound of his footsteps, steady, pounding the pavement was like music to him, with a rhythm of its own that he found enticing and soothing and the most tangible evidence that justice was being served, somehow. And it didn't involve any of that move and jump new folks seemed to enjoy so much.


	5. WAITING

He was waiting

He was waiting. 

Waiting for a miracle, waiting for a sign, waiting for the world to change.

But then the DNA tests came back, and he knew his waiting had been hopeless. Evidence was evidence, and as Mac was fond of saying, they followed it wherever it led, whether they liked it or not.

Except there were times when he wished he didn't care so much, or he did liked the road evidence had taken a little bit more. Not that it would make any difference in the end, results were still the same regardless of what he thought and felt. No matter how much he waited for a change.

With a sigh, Adam Ross picked up his results and left the lab.


	6. NEEDING

She didn't want to feel this way

He didn't want to feel this way.

He'd give anything to get over this, to move on with his life, to continue with whatever was supposed to come next in his life. But he simply couldn't.

It hadn't been necessary that she'd made him happy, and he certainly could do without the pain. He didn't need the silence after her departure, and he would never welcome the idea of having to pretend that he was okay when he was anything but.

Was it really necessary to remember how she'd made him feel? How she'd shown him how it felt like to touch heaven and then how it'd felt when he crashed to the ground? The overwhelming silence around him robbed him of his ability of deciding where to go next.

And he wondered for the umpteenth time why the fuck had Aiden died…


	7. DOING

you're trying to convince me that what i've done's not right

Stella had been feeling uneasy about the whole thing. This man had been trying to convince her that she was wrong in ignoring him, and she was getting frustrated. He had been pushing for an answer, and she was getting tired.

She wanted to ignore the nagging voice in the back of her head. She wanted to deny the nagging lonely feeling she got in bed at night. She wanted to erase the memories of having had to kill a man she thought she loved. She wished she could simply brush it all away and start anew.

But not with him. She was not going to allow herself to be pushed around. She was going to ignore him, and she was going to move on. She was going to listen to the voice that told her exactly where she belonged, and she was going to stop over-thinking and second guessing her every move. 

She was going to start trusting her heart again.


	8. REACHING

She was in love with him

She was in love with him.

Problem was, she didn't know if he was in love with her as again. She had never been good at deciphering his silence when it came to her, and she wasn't certain if he paid attention to her.

For her, he was unattainable, virtually impossible. And what she had deemed a possibility had turned into something unreachable. 

She wanted so bad to tell him he was the one and only for him, but she bit her tongue when she saw him looking longingly at another woman. If he only knew she was willing to die for him! But he was as far away as any star in the sky, and she sometimes felt as invisible as the air when she was around him.

He was just unreachable… and that was that.


	9. HAVING

If Hawkes could ask for anything, he'd ask for this day from hell to be over

If Hawkes could ask for anything, he'd ask for this day from hell to be over.

There were hard days, tough days and days like this when the passion for his work seemed to be gone and he wished he were somewhere else. This went beyond having a bad day, beyond thinking he needed to run around town to clear his head, beyond simply shrugging his shoulders and telling himself that tomorrow would be another day. 

He knew that in his line of work there was a good chance that some day he wouldn't come back home from work. It was part of the job description, it went with the territory and he had accepted it when he moved form the morgue into active duty.

But did it have to happen today?


	10. CARING

He loved his job and everything that went with it

He loved his job and everything that went with it. He didn't care that much that people around him considered him creepy, and his family had learned to live with the diverse reactions that his profession awoke in people in general. That was all he cared about, and nothing else mattered.

The dead spoke to him in ways people would never care to understand, but that was okay by him. He cared for the dead in ways most people didn't; he didn't care what had they done in their lives, or what had they known, but he cared how they had died and why and he was very good at figuring that out.

He knew that no matter how far the truth seemed at the beginning, in the end he'd figure out what had happened, and he'd have done his share into bringing closure to those left behind and bringing the guilty part behind bars. He trusted himself for who he was, for how good he was.

And nothing else mattered.


	11. HALFWAY

Work

Work? That had been done for the day. 

Tiredness? That was a given, as for most of them "9 to 5" was an alien concept.

Feelings? Worn on the outside as a shield and carefully guarded on the inside to prevent them from getting hurt more than they need to.

Friendship? Put to test every day, strained to the max when things went to hell, resorted to when the need for comfort was simply too much to bear.

What was left then? What did they take home after all was said and done?

Lindsay's cowboy boots as they got bored without her. 

Danny wanted to take all the days in March and April, and the nights as well. 

Mac was willing to take away their doubts away, for he knew they were there anyway. 

Flack wanted to take the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth… and leave behind the gun for whomever felt like using it

Adam wanted to keep the stone he had stumbled upon more than a thousand times.

Stella wanted to take the moon, if the moon felt like going with her. 

Angell simply wanted to drive away. 

Sid would rather take a drink in lieu of coffee, but he could do without both.

Hawkes preferred the truths that hurt like fists and the lies that became truths.

But that was just the half of it.


End file.
